


Cute University Student

by minbinlove



Series: chris and his one-man band, if the band was porn [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinlove/pseuds/minbinlove
Summary: Changbin was whipped for Chris from the very first video he saw, and he's been thinking about him ever since.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Series: chris and his one-man band, if the band was porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734889
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Cute University Student

Changbin still remembered the first time he saw one of Chris's videos.

Almost immediately, he knew he would risk _an incredible amount_ to be underneath that man. His body was gorgeous, almost exactly what Changbin was aiming for when he spent those hours in the gym, and he was _good_. The boy underneath him (who he kept calling 'kitten' — oh _hell_ , what Changbin wouldn't do to be praised and pampered like that) was in a state of absolute bliss, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Chris drilled into him, kissed him, _held his hands_. Chris did everything Changbin wanted -- everything that no one had ever done to Changbin before.

It wasn't until _really_ recently that Changbin conjured up the bravery to even _consider_ emailing Chris. He was based in Korea-- based in Seoul, which was a huge city but an attainable one, considering Changbin went to university there. He would have to wait until the school year started, which meant another summer of pining over Chris and hoping he would continue running his account until Changbin could get ahold of him. Changbin also had to tell himself to be brave, though; he had to hype himself up, get his head in the right space to actually write up an email and _follow up_ if Chris actually answered him. The thought was so scary, but his videos, his attitude, his _everything_ made overcoming that anxiety seem so _worth it_.

Four months of watching Chris's videos later, seventh week into the new semester, Changbin emailed Chris.

One week after that, right around midterms, Changbin and Chris were roaming around Seoul together.

Chris was a gentleman, Changbin found out. He took every single person he made a video with on a date prior to filming, and he offered them 25% of the video's proceeds -- what he managed to rake in in the first month, anyway. Changbin wasn't here for money; he was here to get _fucked_ , but, being a college student, he definitely didn't deny the offer.

"Do you like seafood?" Chris asked, to which Changbin shyly shook his head. Chris nodded, "How about burgers? Thai? There's a _lot_ of good food down this street. Have a taste for anything?"

"Thai food sounds good." Changbin said. Chris took him to eat Thai food, and he actually got Changbin talking once the two of them ordered. Chris was comfortable. He was sweet and he was open; he talked in a hushed voice when the two began to discuss sex, but he only did it to keep the conversation private. He went over a few things with Changbin, introducing his boundaries (Chris wasn't a huge fan of bottoming, and never did in front of the camera; he didn't like when people played with his nipples; he didn't have a lot of hard kinks and wouldn't practice anything dangerous in front of the cameras) and asking Changbin about his. Changbin scratched at his head, thinking.

"I don't really like to have my throat fucked." Changbin admitted quietly. "I like rough and gentle sex, but... I guess my gag reflex is pretty bad? And I don't really trust it? I'm not... not a fan of sucking dick unless I'm in control...."

"Perfect, baby, tell me more." Chris encouraged. _Baby_ ; that sent a shiver down Changbin's spine. Chris noticed, and teased softly, "You like pet names?"

"I was really attracted to you after your videos with kitten...." Changbin said. He wished he wasn't so shy, but his cheeks were burning up and his fingers trembled a little bit, to the point he couldn't pick up any food for a few moments. Chris chuckled, "Do you like that video? Want me to praise you? Call you pretty, things like that?"

"Yes, please." Changbin said. He rolled his shoulders, "Um. When-- if it's rough, though, I like... I like to be degraded... sometimes. Most times. Just. If we have rough sex...."

"I can try, baby. I don't degrade people often, but I've done it before. If that's what you like, I'll try for you." Chris said. Changbin felt embarrassed, pushing Chris's comfort zones already. He tried to give a bit, "I-- if you _want_ to fuck my mouth, we can try--"

"Oh, baby, no, we're not pushing your limits like that." Chris said, easing Changbin's nerves. Changbin finally steadied his hands enough to eat more, and he liked the distraction of chewing against the absolute burn of his cheeks. Chris amused again, "You look like you're about to explode, baby. Let's talk about something else for now, okay? I'll give you my number, and we can text until we meet again. Now. How is school going?"

  
Changbin and Chris decided to meet after midterms, as Changbin had a few days off and he didn't plan on going home for that short of a break. Changbin was absolutely _wrecked_ with nerves, only eased by the amount of studying he had to do. He thanked his school-driven mindset for being able to switch out of that anxiety to focus on his studies; otherwise, he would have failed all of his finals.

The consistent texts from Chris served to ease his mind a bit. The mid-week upload knocked Changbin's head a little loose -- jealous at the boy splayed beneath Chris, absolutely wrecked, head hanging off the edge of the bed, arms too weak to hold Chris after the second preview, moans that Changbin didn't think he could compete with filtering out of his mouth. Changbin really needed the masturbation material for the stress-relief, but he couldn't shake the jealousy. What was his problem!

(He needed to get fucked, that was his problem.)

The push-and-pull of excitement and nerves really drove Changbin up a wall the moment he walked out of class after his last midterm. He had two more days to wait before he went to see Chris -- two days of text messages and scrolling through Chris's videos to see what he reacted to, what the viewers thought of the videos, picking up on a few things that would make Chris and his viewers like Changbin. He got: loud moans, big reactions, frequent kisses, begging, talking. Changbin could do all of that; that came to him naturally, he thought, when he was comfortable, when he was really into the sex. He could make Chris adore him. He could make Chris want him again and again and again.

Changbin needed to stop thinking like this.

By the time Changbin got to what he knew he shouldn't simply call a _dick appointment_ with Chris, his mind was so full of _do this, do that_ that he forgot about what _Chris_ would do. He forgot about the surprises; he forgot to imagine what to expect out of Chris, as he did something different every video, took his time exploring the people he slept with.

And, oh, he _took his time_ alright.

Chris had a camera set up but not turned on. He led Changbin to his bedroom and pressed him against the door first, kissed his lips, his cheeks, his neck. He had barely said a word-- just a quick greeting, a "Let me show you to my room," and here they were, with one Chris's hands slowly tracing up Changbin's front to his neck. Changbin shivered, finding somewhere to hook his fingers -- the loops of Chris's belt. Chris was so smooth, so quick -- and if Changbin wasn't feeling intimidated enough already, Chris began to undo the buttons of his flannel with one hand, the other still at his neck, now twisting the hairs his fingers could reach and making Changbin feel impossibly good.

"We should discuss a bit more before we do this." Chris said-- slowly, as he spoke between touches of his and Changbin's lips. "Tell me what you like, what you're in the mood for. Tell me what I shouldn't do."

"I like you." Changbin said; then, he bit his tongue, "I didn't mean-- I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous."

"You're cute." Chris said. He kissed Changbin again. "Let's get settled, yeah?"

Chris talked to Changbin as Changbin got comfortable in the middle of Chris's bed. "I won't start the cameras until we've talked and you feel comfortable. I'm only filming with two cameras, and I can put one away if you want me to. Do you need anything? Water? A few minutes in the bathroom?"

"I'm okay." Changbin said, but his heart was racing and his hands were clammy. Chris climbed on the bed with him again. The two lay there for a bit just talking; Chris traced Changbin's body with his fingers, poking at weak spots and laughing softly when he found them. Neither of them had too much to talk about -- had already established no hard kinks, and Changbin said he was more in the mood for soft sex today, being so admittedly nervous around Chris, since he had been thinking about this moment for so long. Chris started the cameras soon enough, and Changbin tried to look pretty. He was sure he looked awkward instead; _damn, Changbin, just relax_.

It was much easier to let go of all of his _I have to do this; I have to do that; Is this really happening?_ thoughts when Chris got him going. Chris moved like a professional-- getting Changbin's pants off, talking him through everything he was about to do before it happened. He fucked Changbin open with his fingers and kissed him through all of the foreplay, since Changbin had mentioned liking kisses, _wanting_ to be kissed. He drilled Changbin into the bed without going too fast or too hard; yet every movement of his hips had Changbin's toes going numb, had his fingers weak. He played with Chris's hair, just liked he asked. Chris told him it was a secret, the fact that he liked his hair pulled, and Changbin was the first person he admitted it to. (Changbin felt special, for that.)

Changbin felt a wreck by the time Chris was done with him. He came so hard he blacked out, for a moment. He was sweaty, and his eyes were wet, and his chest was heavy. His body was _exhausted_ , and yet he felt so energetic, so blissfully happy. Chris came before him; it was the fact that he fucked Changbin right through his orgasm, didn't stop to let himself truly come down from it, that sent Changbin over.

"How was that?" Chris asked; the little smile on his face, though, made it quite apparent that he _knew_. He kissed Changbin briefly, and Changbin struggled to catch his breath to answer.

"So good," Changbin eventually said.

"You're amazing." Chris said. Changbin hummed; the blush the crept up on his cheeks gave him away. Chris offered his shower to Changbin, and Changbin happily took it, given how sweaty and covered in his own cum he was. Chris had his clothes on the stripped bed for him, and Changbin got dressed before Chris stepped back into the room.

"You have two showers?" Changbin asked. Chris looked fresh -- but his hair wasn't wet, and Chris rejected the question with a laugh, "Just learned how to clean up quickly and temporarily. Do you want to stick around for lunch, or do you want me to walk you down to your car?"

"Are you this nice to everyone you fuck?" Changbin asked, and it was meant to be a playful question, except it sounded a little off in his ears when it came out of his mouth. He backtracked quickly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so mean. I, uh, I should go--"

Chris was so laid-back; he laughed it off easily, "No worries. I'll walk you downstairs. You have everything?"

"Yeah." Changbin muttered. He tried to talk casually to Chris as the two took the long way-- the stairs-- down to the parking lot of Chris's apartment complex, but he ended up mostly quiet and a little awkward, only able to think of the last hour and a half. Chris was still relaxed, though, and talked Changbin casually through the trip downstairs. Changbin wished he could be as calm, cool, and collected as Chris was. He supposed, when you could fuck someone half out of their mind the way Chris could, confidence comes naturally.

"I'll text you when the video's up, and you can let me know if you have any issues with the quality." Chris said, leaning against the door of Changbin's car to keep him for another moment. Changbin nodded, and Chris let him go, "I'll see you, Bin."

 _I'll see you. I'll see you?_ Changbin couldn't stop thinking about that the whole time he was driving home. _I'll see you_. Did that mean what Changbin thought it meant? His heart vibrated excitedly -- _Did Chris want him back?_

Three days later -- three days of thinking about Chris and only _kind of_ enjoying his break from classes otherwise -- Chris texted him that the video was up, and sent him a free link to it. Changbin opened it _immediately_ , and only watched a few minutes before he remembered the previews. He hadn't looked out for the previews! That's what Changbin had been so worried about, he thought as he switched over to Twitter. Chris was known to bring back people both he and his fans liked a lot, and Changbin hoped, _hoped_ that Chris's fans liked him.

**open comments?**  
> [ yes ] > no

he gives pet names to the boys he brings around a lot!!! he calls baby 31 'puppy' and baby 67 'kitty', and he just called this boy bunny!! maybe we'll see him again

His body! his Body! This Boy's Body! he's fucking gorgeous, chris, and he moans like a porn star O,O

you usually mention if they're virgins, but was this one a virgin? he seems so shy, and this video is so short, only 28 minutes, only two previews... but it looks so cute! i love the shy ones :3

None of the comments were mean; a lot of them asked for Chris to bring him back. Changbin beamed as he scrolled through, his heart feeling light and happy. He messaged Chris back, thanked him for the link and, after some hesitation, said maybe they should do this again sometime.

_I would like that, so text me the next time you're free, okay? let's meet again :)_

**Author's Note:**

> this series is gonna have so much changbin...i love changbin


End file.
